No One Knows
by SuNsHiNeMiNt
Summary: L/G Lizzie and Gordo become counselors at a summer camp for kids. Lizzie competes with other counselor Allison for Gordo's attentions. Who will win at the end? A joint account and story between Tic-tac and Sunshine Belle. R&R!!! u know u want to!
1. Chapter 1: Do you Dare?

Disclaimer: Man, I'm tired of doin' this! *hehe* Absolutely nothing.

A/N: This is our new story 'No one knows'. Our (us) being Amanda (SuNsHiNe BeLLe) and Lauren (tic-tac) two popular authors here. We decided to collaborate together to make a joint account and stories (mostly lm ones) together since we are such good friends! Anyways we'll each do one chapter after another (lauren, then amanda, then lauren, then amanda etc) Anyways we hope you like it and please remember to review! We plan to make this a light happy sweet story with plenty of fun and excitement. We don't really have any specific plans, we just came up with the idea (Believe us, it took a long while) We're not sure how long it'll be. All we know is that it's going to be fun and hopefully good! Also check out our own stories. 'Remember me', 'Unexpected Love', (both by Amanda) and 'Feelings', and 'Two Hearts: One Beat' (both by Lauren) Check those out and remember to read and reply! Thank you and enjoy the story!

No One Knows 

Chapter 1: Do you Dare?

"So… what are we going to do this summer?" 16-year-old Lizzie McGuire asked, stretching out her legs and tilting her head back. She pushed the sunglasses over her eyes and clasped her hands over her stomach. David 'Gordo' Gordon looked up from his camera and sighed.

"What is this?" he asked; "the tenth time you've asked me?" Lizzie sat up and pulled off her shades, staring with a raised eyebrow at Gordo. She held up her hands defensively.

"Well, if you'd just respond the first time…" she started, glaring playfully at her best friend. Gordo ignored her again and picked up a screwdriver from the toolbox lying next to him. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Exactly what I mean!" she cried, waving her hands around pointedly. Gordo still didn't talk to her; he continued to work furiously on prying the batteries out of his beloved camera. Lizzie tried to go back to her tanning – it didn't work. She jumped off of her lawn chair and stomped her foot.

"David Gordon, talk to me!" she exploded. From his place on the lawn, Gordo cracked a small smile. Seeing her get mad just made his day more interesting. Lizzie moved towards him threateningly. Suddenly she stopped short, snapping her fingers.

"Oh! I know!" she exclaimed, grabbing Gordo's arm in an attempt to yank him off the grass. Gordo took one look at her determined face, and complied, getting up off of the lawn to stand next to her. Lizzie looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Let's go to the mall!" she cried, giggling. Gordo rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

"If I had a nickel for every time you said that…" he started, snorting in laughter. Lizzie pouted reproachfully, and Gordo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Liz. We went to the mall yesterday. How about we go to the park instead?"

"Why the park?" Lizzie asked skeptically. Gordo turned his face away and grabbed her hand, leading her towards his car. She laughed and tugged her hand free, only to grasp his hand again, loosely intertwining her fingers with his.

"There. That's better." She chuckled and swung their hands forward in a childish fashion. Gordo smiled, enjoying every second of it.

When they reached his car, Gordo got in and sat in the driver's seat next to Lizzie, who promptly plopped herself in the passenger's spot. She reached into her purse and brought out a cell-phone, brandishing it in front of Gordo.

"Don't want the mom-patrol looking for me," she explained, dialing her mom's cell-phone number. Gordo nodded in agreement.

While Lizzie talked on the phone, Gordo leaned back in the front seat, folding his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes in deep thought.

Why, oh why, did he have to open his big mouth? It was bad enough that Miranda was gone for the summer, off visiting relatives in Mexico. Why couldn't they have just gone to the mall? There were people there – distractions. He could take his mind off Lizzie. Why did he have to choose of the most romantic places he could think of? It was almost as bad as asking her to go to the movies with him. Of course, he knew she'd say yes to that too, but she wouldn't think of as more. She wouldn't think of it as a 'date', like he desperately wanted it to be.

Gordo sighed. It was horrible. He could barely speak to Lizzie without blushing or shaking. He knew that he should do something, but he stayed back in the shadows, watching the other guys take the initiative, walking up to Lizzie and smiling invitingly. It took every ounce of his strength to control himself – to try to ignore those other guys. Sometimes though, he felt ready to jump up and fight.

But, where would that get him? Right back to the beginning – where he was now.

"Okay; ready Gordo," Lizzie announced, buckling her seat belt across her lap. She looked up to see Gordo watching her, and she smiled, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. Gordo abruptly shook his head, breaking out of his stupor. He blinked his eyes several times and took out his keys, thrusting them into the ignition. As he shifted into gear, he realized something; he felt a streak of pride. Here he was - David Gordon. Typical, everyday David Gordon, driving a beautiful girl to a park. He almost laughed. It sounded to dumb to him. Why should he care that he was driving Lizzie somewhere? Nobody's going to care except him.

But, deep down, Gordo knew. He knew it was crazy and absurd, but, in the back of his mind, he wanted people to notice him – he wanted them to think of Lizzie and him as a couple. He wanted them to feel the jealousy that he himself dealt with all these years.

"Gordo?" Lizzie asked, looking at him in concern; "you're stalling. Are you okay?"

"Yep, just fine," Gordo replied quickly, starting to back out of the driveway. Lizzie looked thoughtful for a second, and lapsed into silence. She rested her head in her hand, and looked out of the window, watching the trees flash by. Sighing, she rolled down the window, closing her eyes. It felt good to feel the warm summer wind upon her face.

Summer… finally.

"I wonder what Miranda's doing now," Lizzie pondered aloud, tracing her finger along the top of the car window. She turned her head to look at Gordo.

"Dunno," he said, clearly not listening to her. He kept his eyes on the road, squinting in concentration. Lizzie laughed at him.

"Lighten up, David!" she said teasingly, knowing full well he would have to listen to her now; no one got away with calling him David and lived to tell the tale. Lizzie saw Gordo's face scrunch up at his proper name, but he still watched the road carefully, switching on his signal to turn. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"Still not going to talk to me, eh?" she cried out in frustration, emitting a little '#####' and settling deeper into the front seat of her friend's car. Gordo cracked a small smile, loving the attention he was receiving. He began to hum quietly, unable to hide his grin.

"You _were_ listening!" Lizzie exclaimed, hitting him in the head with the palm of her hand. Gordo held up a warning hand, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't touch the driver please, miss," he recited, beginning to hum again. Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows and turned up the radio loudly, startling Gordo. He jumped, but still kept his eyes on the road.

"Kiss 106.1 – stay tuned for more songs by –,"

Gordo turned the station, cringing in disgust.

"Cheer up, sleepy Jean… oh what can it mean –,"

Lizzie pursed her lips, accepting the challenge.

"Savage Garden and Michelle Branch. Their hits have raised –,"

Gordo casually went back to his station.

"… To a, daydream believer and a – homecoming queen…"

Lizzie switched it back.

"Charts -,"

Gordo took his hand off the wheel for a moment and switched to his station. He covered the tuning knob with his hand so that Lizzie couldn't reach it.

"… So, just curl up on the couch and enjoy this fine summer afternoon! Remember your feel-good radio station – 97.3, KBSG! Great oldies for the weekend – back-to-back-to-back!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, but Gordo held his hand fast on the knob. Soon, they were listening to the songs, enjoying the breeze on their faces. Only Gordo sang along with the radio station, while Lizzie laughed.

"I didn't know you liked oldies, Gordo!" she cried between giggles. He shrugged and began to hum to a song by Simon and Garfunkel. Lizzie watched him, thunderstruck. She shook her head, blinking her eyes. Then, embarrassed, she looked out of the window as Gordo began to sing the song softly.

"Cecilia, you're breaking my heart… you're shaking my confidence daily…"

Lizzie turned her head slightly.

"Oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees… I'm begging you please… to come home…"

Gordo took a breath, watching the road intently with eyes that seemed to penetrate through steel.

"Making love in the afternoon… with Cecilia up in my bedroom… I got up to wash my face and when I come back… someone's taken my place…" Gordo finished, sighing. Lizzie stared at her friend as he began to drive down a side road.

"Yeah. I like oldies," Gordo finally replied. He drove through the small forest, looking flustered. He fell silent, and an awkward hush followed. Finally, the wood opened into a small parking lot, and Gordo parked his car quickly. He got out and helped his friend out too, blushing slightly. Lizzie, however, did not notice as she stared toward the sky, twisting slightly to look through the trees at different angles.

"Wow," she whispered, enjoying the peaceful sunlight shining on her hair and warming her body. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the presence of Gordo standing close to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, and looked up at the tall, looming trees. She turned her head around and smiled at him.

"Okay, let's go have some fun!"

"Depends on what you classify as 'fun'," Gordo said, removing his hand from her shoulder. "If you are a thrill-seeking freak with an obsession for unhealthy risks, then this is not the place for you. But, if you're a tree hugging, oldie-lover like me, then I think you will find it a pleasant excursion. Tea, anyone?"

Lizzie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Gordo, you're a moron."

"In a good way?" asked Gordo, acting innocent. Lizzie sighed.

"Yes, _sweetie, _in a good way."

They both laughed and began to walk towards the entrance of the park. Unexpectedly, Lizzie jumped up and down, giggling.

"Oh! Look Gordo!" she squealed, pointing at a billboard as they passed by. She turned to him with shining eyes, and for a fleeting moment, Gordo totally melted.

"They have piglets! Piglets!" she smiled happily. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a large, wood barn. "I think they're in here!"

Lizzie and Gordo walked into the hay-strewn barn, and Lizzie immediately jumped towards a stall, leaning over the railing in expressed excitement. Eleven small, pink piglets were trotting around, sniffing, squealing, and tumbling in pleasure. Every once and a while, one of them would stare up at Lizzie for a moment, squeak, and run to its mother, who was calmly lying on the floor of the stall, covered in bedding. The small piglet then snuggled close to its mother, nursing. As it regained its courage, it looked up at Lizzie again with curiosity reflecting in its diminutive, watery eyes. Lizzie shook with the effort to suppress a squeal just like the small piglet underneath her. Gordo laughed at his friend and the small animal.

"Oh… you'd be such a cute couple!" Gordo exclaimed in a fake-girly voice, raising his tone an octave or two. Lizzie laughed, startling the small creature into denial. It stepped away from its mother and pranced around, appearing to show off. Gordo laughed, and pulled Lizzie away from railing.

"C'mon Liz… let's go look at something else," he coaxed, holding her arm. She followed him reluctantly, and they walked out of the barn together.

Over the next hour, they walked, ran, and jogged throughout the park. Actually, it was usually that Lizzie saw an animal she adored, and ran towards it – Gordo following. If they had been eight years younger, they would not have acted any differently. Lizzie was squealing at every cute animal, and Gordo was right beside her, making jokes.

It was only when they sat down, exhausted, that they enjoyed the park's scenery. It was very beautiful. A thin, trickling stream was weaving throughout the park, and the assortment of trees gave the park an exotic appearance to the untrained eye. The sun was beginning to go down when they finally decided that they would have to go: Lizzie didn't want her mom to be worried, and Gordo forgot his jacket – his arms were covered in goose bumps.

They were about to go when a female voice hailed them.

"Excuse me?" A girl their age walked up to them, holding out some pamphlets. She had long black hair – which was tied up in a ponytail – and dark, deep eyes. She strutted up to them, and Lizzie immediately detected an air of arrogance hovering around her. The girl glanced at Lizzie skeptically, and then smiled warmly at Gordo.

"Would you two like to be counselors for our summer program? We need three, and, well, since I'm one of them, I was in charge of finding two extras," she waved this aside with a flick of her wrist. "Anyways, you would be in charge of taking care of children during a camp – namely kids from six to twelve. We need responsible, good-natured teens," she smiled at Gordo; "and I was watching you both. You seem perfect."

Lizzie looked at Gordo, but he was staring intently at the girl, seeming deep in thought. She glowered inwardly, crossing her arms. The girl continued.

"You would be in charge of getting them their meals, making sure they behave, etcetera. The camp lasts a week, and it's located right here at Ferrell McWhirter. You two _are_ sixteen, right?" she asked quickly, glancing Gordo's way. Lizzie pursed her lips, not liking the way she was looking at him.

"Yeah," she answered. The girl smiled joyfully, clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

"That's great!" she exclaimed, looking at the pamphlets. "So, are you and your boyfriend going to join?"

Lizzie and Gordo both blushed. Gordo looked at Lizzie quickly, embarrassed that someone would think that, but pleased at the same time.

"We're… we're not boyfriend and girlfriend," Gordo said hastily, "we're just friends."

"Oh!" the girl cried, giggling, "sorry!"

Lizzie again got the feeling that she didn't like this girl. Suddenly, the girl hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Stupid me!" she cried, laughing, "imagine, not even introducing myself properly!" she extended a smooth, tanned hand. "My name is Allison. Yours?"

"David; but you can call me Gordo. Everyone else does." Gordo shook her hand, and she smiled brightly. Lizzie shook her hand.

"The name's Lizzie," she said, narrowing her eyes in displeasure. Allison stared at her for a second with a stony face, and turned back to Gordo, beaming warmly.

"Well, here you go." She handed them some registration forms, "fill these out and bring them with you on Wednesday. That is, if you're going to do it."

"Sure," Gordo replied instantly. Allison smiled, and looked at Lizzie, as if daring her to join too.

"I'm in," she stated firmly. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Queen

Hey everyone! This is Amanda (SuNsHiNe BeLLe) and this is my chapter! (the previous one was Lauren's or tic-tacs. Oh go, Laurie!!!! lol) thank you all so much for all the positive feedback we have gotten so far. Thanks for all the encouragement that you have given because of us writing together. That is completely awesome. Thanks. :) Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to reply! Also check out our own stories. You can find us as authors in our favourite authors section. Thank you! Remember to reply and enjoy! ~Amanda (SuNsHiNe_BeLLe)  
  
************************  
  
DISCLAIMER: Neither of us owns Lizzie McGuire. Well..I don't...do you Lauren? I don't think she does but then again I'm the one who's writing this chap so you can take it up with her. lol.  
  
Note: Rome did happen. Everything that happened on the show happened. Right now, Miranda is in Mexico again. This takes place two summers after the last. So they're sixteen and in grade 10. Well...done grade 10 now. Oh god never mind. lol.  
  
Extra note: Check out my other stories if you like this one. Hehe gotta advertise.  
  
And without further adu...  
  
No one Knows Chapter 2: Ice-Queen  
  
***************************************  
  
Lizzie extracted a large forest-green carrying case from her closet. Or at least tried to. It was stuck and couldn't get past the edges of the folding doors. Finally after some more heaves, the bag burst out from the closet sending Lizzie flying with it. Her head banged against the dresser. She rubbed it with a scowl, and opened her closet. Why had she agreed to this? The reason was simple. She didn't want some...girl to make a move on Gordo. Sure, they weren't going out, and yeah, Lizzie wasn't sure of her feelings for him, but this girl brought out the worst in her. Gordo had talked about her while he and Lizzie rode home, causing Lizzie to promptly slam the car door and stamp up the steps in anger, while Gordo shrugged his shoulders, not understanding what he had done wrong.  
  
This GIRL was all Gordo had talked about the past few days. He was excited when their parents agreed to let Gordo and Lizzie stay there. Lizzie had been surprised that her parents let her go.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
The smell of hamburgers was fresh in the air, and what normally would have been a loud talkative occasion had turned silent. Barbeques between the Gordon and McGuire families were usually a joyful occasion but right now it seemed that the mood had taken a turn for the worse.  
  
At least Lizzie hoped so.  
  
"So." Gordo said, looking expectantly from his mom and dad, to Lizzie's own set of parents.  
  
"Can we go?" he asked after a moment.  
  
Jo McGuire and Roberta Gordon shared looks, and Gordo's father whispered something to Lizzie's. They'll say no. Lizzie thought, a coy yet devilish smile playing on her lips. There's no way, they'll let me be alone with Gordo and another girl in charge of a bunch of kids, all Matt's age.  
  
'No.' they'll say, without any hesitation and slowly the party atmosphere will be back. Gordo's and Lizzie's dads will continue to talk about lawn gnomes and the convention that was coming to town soon, while her mom, and Roberta Gordon will talk about baking or laundry or something.  
  
Everything will be back to normal. Gordo will be sad, but then forget about 'Alison'. Oh god that girl..oh Lizzie hated her.  
  
"Well..." Jo McGuire said, looking from parent to parent.  
  
She'll say no. Lizzie thought with excitement, practically bouncing up and down in her seat.  
  
"Sure." she said. "It sounds like a lot of fun."  
  
What?! Lizzie's brain couldn't process the information. What had she just said? Was this how Ethan Craft felt every moment of his life? Dumfounded and confused? It was weird.  
  
Just then Lizzie's mind snapped back.  
  
"What?!" Lizzie exclaimed outloud, standing up with a jolt. "Your actually LETTING us go?!"  
  
"Yes dear." Jo had a knowing smile on her face. "We trust you. You'll have fun."  
  
"Really?!" she looked to her dad. "Dad?!?!"  
  
"Yeah." he nodded. "It'll be a good growing experience honey." he took a bite of his burger and continued to talk with his mouth full. "You need to learn some patience for your brother." sauce, lettuce, tomatoes and various other ingredients slid down his face. "Oh shi--I mean shoot."  
  
Jo dabbed at his chin with a napkin, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Wow." Lizzie said quietly, as she sat down on her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
This was...strange.  
  
"Great, huh?" Gordo asked as he sat beside her, a grin lighting up his adorable features.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Lizzie nodded.  
  
"It'll be so much fun. And we can make a new friend. Alison seems so great...and nice...and she's really pretty...Maybe she can be friends with us! It'll be so great. She can go to the school and we can be like 4 best friends instead of three..."  
  
Lizzie's eyes opened wide with shock. What the hell was he saying?! Did he not see how bitchy Alison was?!?! And he called her pretty?!?! What the heck?! She couldn't listen to this anymore. She tuned Gordo out.  
  
"Oh it'll be great." he said. Lizzie heard him and looked to him with a small kind of sad smile.  
  
"Yeah." she said quietly, examining her shoes..and then the grass...and then the ant walking across the grass. "Great." she whispered.  
  
"I thought you'd think so." he grinned. "I'm gonna get some more munchies. Your mom is a majorly awesome cook Liz." he stood up, but then leaned over hugging Lizzie from behind.  
  
She blushed. It felt so good to be in his arms. It was okay for her to admit that now. She knew that she had feelings for Gordo. It was all good. Lizzie's face was turning more crimson by the second. He leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Oh and by the way.." she waited for him to say something flirty, like he always did. "Your brother's using your expensive hairspray to kill wasps."  
  
He patted her on the shoulders and left. Hairspray? Wasps? That wasn't flirty at all.  
  
Matt?...her hairspray....waisting...expensive...AHHHHHH!  
  
"Matt!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You little weasel! DONT USE IT FOR THAT!!! ITS EXPENSIVE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She chased after him down the lawn.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Lizzie snapped back into reality. She glanced over at her bottle of expensive beautiful hairspray. She shook it. Half gone now. She sprayed it into her hair once more, hoping her curls would stay put today. She wanted to look her best while dealing with Alison.  
  
What was she missing? Lizzie looked around her room, silently pondering. All of a sudden the thought struck her. Lipstick! She needed lipstick!  
  
Lizzie grabbed a tube of beigy-red entitled 'Succulent' and applied it gingerly on her lips.  
  
"Lizzie!" her mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Gordo's here!"  
  
Oh great, Gordo's here. Gordo's here?!?! She couldn't let him see her making such a fuss over who? Ethan Craft?! He wasn't coming. The only guy that was there would be him. She didn't want him to know about her feelings. She stuck it into her back pocket just as Gordo appeared in her doorway.  
  
He lightly rapped at the door, a sideways grin lighting up his face.  
  
"Knock knock." he called in, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Hey Gordo." Lizzie said smiling slightly.  
  
"All packed?" he asked.  
  
"Yep." Lizzie motioned to the several bags lying on the ground.  
  
"Which ones are you bringing?" he asked.  
  
"All of them." she said giving him a weirded-out look.  
  
"ALL OF THEM?!?!" Gordo spat. "That--that is a LOT of bags."  
  
"Yeah...so?" Lizzie shrugged. "I'm a girl what do you expect?"  
  
"Never mind. I should have expected this." he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey.." she smiled sweetly at him. "You wanna help me with my bags?"  
  
"Do I want to help you with your bags? hmm let me think. No." he grinned, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Pleeeeeease?" Lizzie batted her eyelashes. "I'll be your best friend." she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"You already are." he smirked, mimicing her.  
  
Lizzie pretended to pout.  
  
"Come on Gordo. Your a guy. I cant lift."  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Please." she snuggled up to his arm, smiling up at him.  
  
"Alright." he sighed standing up.  
  
"Yes!" Lizzie exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes, once again and grabbed the forest green bag's handle. "Your too cute for your own good McGuire. You know I can resist you." he smiled back at her, as he left the room.  
  
She sighed. Ahh that was so sweet. He couldn't resist her? Yeah that was what she was hoping for.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Lizzie snuggled up to Gordo's shoulder as she closed her eyes, trying to rest.  
  
"Lizzie." he called. "It's not like this is a 2 hour long ride. Its a half an hour. Why are you resting?"  
  
"I'm tired." she whined. "I had to wake up early this morning."  
  
"Oh yeah, real early." he said sarcastically. "9 o'clock is the crack of dawn."  
  
"It is for me!" she sighed. "I usually wake up around 11." she yawned, snuggling against him more.  
  
"You don't mind do you." she looked up, pleading, into his eyes.  
  
He shook his head with a smile.  
  
"Nah. Your free to cuddle with me any time Lizzie." he smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I'll take you up on that."  
  
"Oh, great." he groaned. But his smile showed differently. He placed his head on top of hers as they napped.  
  
**15 minutes later**  
  
"Oh kids!" Jo McGuire called. "We're here." Lizzie and Gordo's heads parted and Lizzie sat up with a yawn.  
  
"Huh?" she looked around. "Nooo." she went back to snuggle on Gordo's shoulder. "More rest. More snuggles. More sleep. Yaaaaawwnnn."  
  
"Come on McGuire." he insisted, helping her up and out of the van. "Let's go."  
  
"Is this how early we have to get up every day?" she whined, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Earlier. 7:30 or 8, usually." he shot her a sideways glance.  
  
"Ohhhhh." she groaned. "Toooo early."  
  
"Come on," he insisted, taking her hand. "I've got your bag."  
  
"Okay." Lizzie perked right up. She liked holding Gordo's hand. "Hey Gordo..." she looked at him smiling.  
  
"Hmmm.?" he asked, taking one of Lizzie's bags by the handle.  
  
"I'm helping." she smiled at him. "My purse."  
  
"Oh right." he rolled his eyes.  
  
They walked down the path, to a log cabin. Wow, it was beautiful here.  
  
Gordo groaned. "What do you have in this bag Lizzie? Rocks?"  
  
She smacked him on the head. "Just some necessary items."  
  
"Like what?" he asked, smirking. "Lip gloss? Magazines? Accessories?" he said in a girly voice.  
  
"Yes." Lizzie grinned. "And pads, and tampons and Tylenol for cramps."  
  
"Ohhh." Gordo exclaimed. "That time of the month. I didn't need to know that Lizzie. Too much information."  
  
"You asked for it. Making fun of me." she narrowed her eyes, challenging him.  
  
But Gordo backed down. "Whatever. I think we go in here."  
  
She opened the door with one hand while holding on to Gordo's hand with her other.  
  
She knocked on the door as she opened it.  
  
"Hi." she smiled at obviously the camp director.  
  
"Hello Ms. McGuire. Mr. Gordon."  
  
A brunette girl sitting across from the camp director turned around. It was Alison. Oh great.  
  
Immediately, as soon as Gordo saw Alison, he let go of Lizzie's hand letting it drop.  
  
It was like a stake through Lizzie's heart.  
  
"Lizzie and Gordo." the camp director, Ms. Stenback smiled. "Please take a seat."  
  
*********************************  
  
"So this, is like the place where the bathrooms and changing rooms are." Alison explained as she pointed to a large wooden building. Gordo nodded his head like a puppy dog, following Ali (as she liked to be called) everywhere. Lizzie just sighed dully and followed them around.  
  
"Okay, that's, like, enough walking for one day." Alison sighed as she sat down on a bench. "We'll take a small break."  
  
"Great idea." Gordo smiled, gazing at Ali lovingly. "Small break. Perfect."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Lilly," Ali said, an icy smile playing at her lips. "Aren't you going to sit too?"  
  
"No thanks." Lizzie muttered. "I'd prefer to stand. And it's Lizzie." she added.  
  
"Whatever. Suit yourself." Alison shrugged. "So Gordo. tell me more about directing."  
  
He told her a story, while Alison giggled and played with his hair, running her hands through his curls. She was so obviously flirting, and Gordo was just eating it up.  
  
Lizzie should be the one flirting with Gordo, not Alison.  
  
Just then she heard a squeal. "Gordo!" Alison exclaimed. "Stop tickling me! I'm like so ticklish!"  
  
"Oh shut up." Lizzie grumbled under her breath.  
  
Alison shot up in the chair.  
  
"Excuse me? What was that?" she asked, eyeing Lizzie maliciously.  
  
"Oh. Nothing." Lizzie said, looking around anxiously. "Let's go you guys. We still have a lot to see."  
  
"Yeah, we do, Ali." Gordo stated evenly, as he stood up.  
  
Alison blew a piece of hair out of her face and also stood up.  
  
"Fine, fine." she rolled her eyes. "Here I'll show you to your cabin and you guys can meet some other counselors."  
  
"I thought you said that us three were the only ones." Lizzie said curiously.  
  
"Oh yeah." Alison shrugged. "Well we are, for our cabin."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gordo asked, as the three teenagers walked on a marked path through a group of trees.  
  
"I mean that there are two other cabins." she explained. "Us three are counselors for cabin 2. Six other teens are counselors for the other two cabins."  
  
"Oh." Gordo stated. "That makes sense I guess."  
  
"Sure it does." Ali remarked brightly to Gordo, and shooting Lizzie yet another mean look. "Follow me, I'll show you cabin 1."  
  
"I'm following you gorgeous." Gordo grinned, as he ran after Alison down the path.  
  
Lizzie paused for a moment, looking blank. Then she gave a sour look to no one or nothing in particular. "Gorgeous?!" she asked, waving her arms in the air with dramatic flair. "What's up with that?"  
  
"Oh Libby!" Alison called. "Come ON! We don't have all day."  
  
"COMING!!!" Lizzie screamed at the top of her lungs. "And it's Lizzie." she added with a grimace, so quietly that not even the birds heard.  
  
***************************  
  
"Knock, knock." Alison sang as she opened the door. "Hi guys." she smiled at the two guys, and glared icily at the female, a petite redhead.  
  
"Hey Ali." grinned a tall guy with sandy blonde hair, and deep brown eyes. He stood up and walked over to where Lizzie was standing. "Who is THIS?!" he asked, eagerly.  
  
"Oh." Alison smiled. "This is David Gordon...better known as Gordo."  
  
"That's cool." the guy shook Gordo's hand with a friendly smile. "But I meant this lovely lady here. Who are you and where have you been all my life?" he grinned flirtatiously at Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie giggled, and smiled back at him, catching a dark look coming from Gordo.  
  
"Oh." Alison said dully, waving her hand in front of her face, as if to say 'No matter'. "This is-- Lindsay McIntire was it?"  
  
"No." Lizzie sighed. "For the last time. It's Lizzie. Lizzie McGuire."  
  
"Well," the guy said taking Lizzie's attention away from snooty Alison. "Hello Lizzie McGuire." he held out a hand. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Likewise...oh...I didn't catch your name." Lizzie noted as she smiled up at him.  
  
"That's because I didn't give It," he said smoothly. Lizzie waited, her eyes sparkling playfully. "I'm Jason Emerson."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jason." Lizzie smiled at him cutely, and he smiled back.  
  
"Okay, like, enough with the love fest." Alison said standing in between Lizzie and Jason. "Time to meet Cody. Gordo, Leslie, this is Cody Spartan."  
  
A tall gangly guy shook Lizzie and Gordo's hands loosely before sitting down again, swiftly.  
  
"He's shy." Alison explained, smiling. "Okay well." she looked around. "Moving on, we have to introduce you to the other counselors--"  
  
"Wait." Lizzie insisted. "What about her?" She motioned to a pretty, petite redhead girl, who was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Oh." Alison sighed, exasperated. "That's Karen. Karen, this is Libby and Gordo."  
  
"Hi." Lizzie gave her a warm smile and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." the girl had friendly eyes and a kind smile. Much different from Alison's ice-queen look.  
  
"I'll see you later." Lizzie said back with a smile as she followed Alison and Gordo out the door, as they had already left. "You guys too." she exchanged a flirty look with Jason before she walked out the door.  
  
"Lilly!!! Hurry up!!!!"  
  
"DAMMIT ITS LIZZIE NOT LILLY!"  
  
"What-EVER!"  
  
Sigh.  
  
This would be the hardest week of her life. And she still had some counselors to meet. Hopefully there were more nice girls like Karen.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter end!!!  
  
I hope everyone liked it okay. Please please PLEASE remember to reply. I really appreciate it. Thanks so much. Kisses and Hugs to all.  
  
LOVE YOU!!! ~Amanda 


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

No One Knows

Chapter 3: Jealousy

Lizzie followed behind Alison and Gordo, her shoulders hunched in distraught anger. This was perfect, she thought venomously to herself; her best friend was drooling all over a snobby prep, and she was in the same cabin with them both. She clenched her fists. This girl was appalling; she made Kate look like a cute little girl on a lollypop commercial. Lizzie could deal with Kate. All Kate did was annoy her. Alison had poured salt into an open wound, and left Lizzie feeling like she was lower than scum.

Karen had been kind. She seemed to understand Lizzie; she made her feel welcome and appreciated. Lizzie smiled. Maybe they could become friends. Lizzie glared at Alison's back. Jason had been charming. He was very cute, but – she realized with a start – he wasn't Gordo. Wait - Lizzie's eyes widened – what did she say? Did she say that Gordo was cute? Lizzie hit her head with a hand. What was she thinking?

_Jealousy…_

_Jealously…_

_You're jealous…_

Was that why she hated Alison so much (besides the reproachful looks, of course)? Was she angry because Alison was making a move on _her _Gordo? Lizzie stopped in her tracks. Where had all of her sense gone? They weren't dating or anything…

_That _would_ be nice though…_

Lizzie began walking again. "Note to self," she whispered, "stop thinking."

She sighed heavily, casting dark glances at the trees and fluttering birds as she passed. Pursing her lips angrily, she crossed her arms over her chest, marching along heavily down the dirt path. She looked up. Alison was moving closer to Gordo. She saw Gordo slightly tense up in surprise, but Lizzie didn't care; she was blinded by anger. Alison was inches away from Gordo, so that their shoulders were almost touching. Lizzie stormed up to them, scrunching up her fingers in her pocket so hard that they cracked.

"Is that the cabin?" she asked, pushing Alison and Gordo apart so that she could see. A feeling of triumphant pleasure passed through her body. Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzie saw Alison give her an annoyed frown.

"Yes, _Lizzie_, it is," Alison spat. She flung her brunette hair behind her shoulder, and turned away to look at the comfy-looking cabin. Lizzie smiled stonily.

"It's good to look where you walk, _Ali_." Lizzie sauntered towards the cabin. Then she turned around. "C'mon. I bet everyone is waiting for you to arrive. Quite the party animal, I can tell." Lizzie flicked the brim of Alison's pink hat with contempt. Alison glared crossly, and walked in a huff towards the cabin. Gordo turned to Lizzie, who was smiling with satisfaction. Puzzlement reflected in his tender blue eyes.

"What was that, Liz?" he asked. Lizzie feigned mock surprise.

"What was what?" she said, fixing her hair. Gordo watched her hands. He coughed and jerked his head towards Alison, who was walking into the cabin. He sighed quickly.

"Never mind," he mumbled, lowering his head and thrusting his hands into his pockets. Lizzie's grin melted into a frown as she watched his confused expression. She tugged his shirt and lifted up his chin, looking into his eyes. They stared at each other, and a smile played over Gordo's features. Lizzie shook her head, breaking their blissful gaze, and Gordo looked towards the cottage.

_When had Gordo gotten so cute? _

Lizzie rubbed a hand along her forehead in annoyance, digging her fingernails into her scalp. "Stop thinking," she commanded herself, speaking softly. Gordo turned around and stared at her, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Pardon?" he asked. Lizzie looked up with frightened eyes. Eyes that asked him without knowing, 'can you read minds'? Gordo laughed, and put an arm around her shoulders. Lizzie stumbled, feeling weak with fatigue, although she hadn't done anything extraordinarily exciting.

"It's okay Liz." Gordo grinned. "I just like to keep track of your level of sanity."

Lizzie glared at him, and hit the back of his head with the palm of her hand. "Is the best comeback you have?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Gordo chucked and hung his head.

"Maybe…"

They grinned at each other. Gordo's smile seemed to penetrate her soul, and she felt warm and comfortable. She gazed at him in idyllic content. Wait… cheeks… burning…

Oh no… was she blushing? Ahhhhhh… no! NO! Blushing? Blushing!?

"Let's go!" Lizzie yelped hysterically. Gordo looked taken aback, and ran his hand along the back of his neck nervously, looking towards the cabin with anxious glances.

"Yeah. Definitely," he established. He walked ahead of her, following Alison's invisible path. Lizzie mentally slapped herself, and trailed him, watching the back of his curly-haired head.

"Well, look who finally found the time to come and join us," Alison announced sardonically as Lizzie entered the room after Gordo. Lizzie's gritted her teeth, and stood over in the corner alone. Gordo had come in to stand by Alison. She smiled at him warmly. Lizzie shook with anger, but tore her eyes away from the sickening sight to look at the other counselors. There were three, she noticed - one guy and two girls. Alison yawned, putting a hand to her mouth. She gave Gordo a little grin, and he gazed back at her. Lizzie tapped her foot, annoyed, on the cabin floor.

Alison stopped flirting with Gordo and sighed. "This is Gordo everyone. Say hi!"

The guy nodded his head approvingly. One of the girls stood up and smiled at everyone, holding out her arms as if she expected everyone to give her one giant hug. She giggled and held out her hand to Lizzie.

"Hey!" she said, shaking Lizzie's hand with enthusiasm, "I'm Christy Mulligan. Who're you?"

Lizzie opened her mouth to speak, but Alison's snooty voice rang through the room from behind her.

"That's Lizzie McGuire," she said. Then she smiled. "Sorry I forgot about you, sweetheart!"

From behind her, unbeknownst to Lizzie, Gordo lowered his eyes to the ground.

Christy went back to her seat, and sat down next to the other girl, who was filing her nails. She stood up and glanced at Lizzie up and down, looking over at Alison. She raised her eyebrows. "I'm Elaina," she said, acting as if she really didn't want Lizzie to know this. She sat back down on the bed next to Christy and began to apply lipstick to her lips, crossing her legs. Lizzie looked around the room at the guy. He smiled warmly at Lizzie and stood up. Gordo shifted a little where he was standing.

"Hi Lizzie," the guy said, holding out his hand, "I'm Tobias Daniels." He pushed his glasses up on the ridge of his nose, and grinned. Lizzie smiled back, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded her head, and he sat down in the corner of the room on a wicker chair. Alison clapped her hands together, and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Okay then! Now, everybody knows each other, so… let's go off to the meeting."

Christy jumped off the bed, banging her head on the top bunk. Lizzie rushed to her side while the others walked out of the room except for Tobias, who came over to help her too.

"Are you okay?" Lizzie asked in concern. Christy just grinned.

"I'm fine. I do that all the time. Just ask Tobias here." She smiled at him lovingly. He grinned back at her and blew her a kiss. "Anyways," Christy continued, saluting him, "I guess you could say I'm a little eccentric, but hey! I like to be creative and original. I mean," she rubbed her head, "if there were no clowns in the world, who would we be afraid of?"

"Yeah," Tobias said, putting an arm around her waist and helping her up, "Christy is one-of-a-kind all right. In a good way, I mean," he added, catching a reproachful look from the girl beside him. Lizzie couldn't help herself; she grinned from ear to ear.

"So is it okay if I chill with you two for a while?" she asked, looking at the couple questionably. Tobias shrugged, and looked at Christy.

"Sure, why not? You seem all right. Then, of course, they all do."

"Tobias!" Christy exclaimed, slapping his shoulder; "of course you can hang with us. That is, if you don't mind the flying saliva from our kissing." Tobias grinned.

"It's not that bad. Besides, it's your fault."

"No it isn't!"

Lizzie eventually tuned out Tobias and Christy's conversation and followed after them, eyes focused on Gordo's back. Everywhere her eyes traveled, they always found him, and Lizzie was beginning to feel sick every time Alison bent over to whisper in his ear, or to touch his shoulder. Gordo was just walking, not making any move to stop this intruder. Lizzie noticed that Elaina had taken to walking next to Alison, occasionally talking and laughing with her. Of course - Alison must have had some friends here too. Lizzie shut her eyes painfully as Alison scooted closer to Gordo, sliding her hand up his back. She giggled and leaned her head against his.

Lizzie's heart stopped. First it was beating as fast as a machine-gun, now… it just broke. And, Lizzie noted, feeling like crying, Gordo didn't seem to mind at all. She bit her tongue, holding the angry tears back.

"So, yeah, I think Saddam Hussein instead should be named 'So Damn Insane'," Christy said as Tobias laughed. "Don't you think so, Lizzie? Lizzie?"

"W-wha-?" asked Lizzie, blinking her eyes and looking at Christy dully. Christy stared at her strangely.

"Um… never mind. Oh look!" Christy exclaimed quickly, "we're here!"

Lizzie looked up, and saw a large bonfire in the center of a ring of benches. It was cackling merrily, and the heat felt good against Lizzie's cold, shivering frame. She wrapped her arms around herself, allowing the color of the flames reflect upon her angrily flushed face. Christy put a comforting hand on Lizzie's shoulder.

"Hey Liz…" - she pointed over to Alison and Gordo - "right now you have to sit with your cabin group, okay? But, I'll see you later. No worries!" Tobias grinned and nodded his head. Shrugging, Lizzie began to walk over the benches towards Alison and Gordo, waving a goodbye to her new friends.

"Yeah," she whispered under her breath once she had gotten out of earshot, "no worries."

When she reached her cabin group, Gordo and Alison were already involved in their own conversation. Lizzie sat to right of Gordo, crossing her arms over her chest. He turned to smile at her quickly, but Alison pulled him back into discussion. Literally. Lizzie grinned good-naturedly, although inside she was burning with hatred. Why wasn't he resisting Alison? Why was he enjoying her pampering, her sickeningly flirty movements? Her lip curled, and she glared at Ms. Stenback, who was setting up a microphone at a stage in front of the bonfire.

Just then, she heard her name, and she turned to face the speaker. It was Jason Emerson. He was grinning.

"Hey Lizzie, how are you doing?" he asked, looking out at the bonfire. Lizzie, filled with contempt for Gordo, turned her back to him and smiled at Jason. She ran a hand through her soft blonde hair.

"Fine, I guess. This is going to be some camp!" Lizzie twirled some hair around her finger. "It's very pretty here, too."

"Not as pretty as you," Jason said, beaming. Lizzie smiled, flustered. That was really nice… Jason really is a good guy… Lizzie giggled, scooting closer to him.

"So, Jason, what do you do? Do you have any hobbies?"

Jason looked at her, obviously flirting. "Well, I play football…" he motioned for her to lean forward. She did so, feeling the eyes of Gordo upon her back. "And… well," – he grinned sheepishly – "I love romance novels. Don't go around thinking I'm an ole softy though!" Lizzie laughed and pushed his shoulder playfully. He grabbed her hand, and she giggled.

"Of course you're not!" she said, grim satisfaction flowing through her veins the longer Gordo stared at her. Jason fixed his eyes on Lizzie.

"You're gorgeous. You know that, right?" Lizzie smiled, blushing slightly from either being flattered or Gordo's gaze. She couldn't tell. Anyways, she leaned forward.

"Likewise," she cooed, sending Jason a flirty glance before turning back to Ms. Stenback, who was finally done setting up her microphone.

"Hi everyone!" she called through the microphone; "as you may know, my name is Ms. Stenback, and I'll be your head counselor here at beautiful Ferrell McWhirter," - she smiled – "I will be in charge of making sure all of you follow the rules, and treat the kids fairly. My job is not to be underestimated. If you break this code, I will send you straight back to your homes, where you will have to explain your early arrival to your parents and legal guardians.

There are two other assistant counselors," Ms. Stenback paused and peered over the crowd. "Alison, Jason… could you stand up? These two will also help you, and or report your behavior to me. You may sit down, guys." Ms. Stenback paused. "The kids will be arriving tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp, so make sure you are up and ready by then. You will show them to their appropriate cabin, and you will assist them in projects and games, etcetera. After they arrive, you will be making up a team name for your cabin. At the end of the week, the cabin with the most points for games and such will be awarded with their name on the Ferrell McWhirter honorary plaque and some special prizes. Any questions?"

Nobody raised his or her hands, so Ms. Stenback continued.

"I have set aside some important rules for you. Listen carefully, for I will only say them once. If you do want to see them again, please feel free to visit my office. But, I highly doubt that you will find that a pleasant experience. Listening is very important, people.

Rule number one is easy enough. No vandalism or stealing of any sort. If I catch any of you wrecking havoc or taking things that don't belong to you, I won't even give you a warning. I'll send you right back to your home to sulk and cry in your room while all your friends are having fun. Everyone understand? Good.

Rule number two: no cursing. These kids have fresh, open minds, and we don't want to fill their lives with the constant emitting of swearing. I will give you one warning for this. Number two? You're out of here.

Rule number three: no public display of affection." – the counselors groaned – " We don't want you people swapping spit in front of a six-year-old boy, now do we? And, I hope that you will behave, for you have cabins to yourselves, and being the hormone-driven teenagers that you are, you might do something that you will regret later. What I'm trying to say is: no funny business. Not only is that sick and wrong at your age, you will be publicly humiliated in front of your peers. I will see to that. Then, you'll have to explain to your parents what a baby is doing in their house nine months later, which will be equally mortifying.

Rule number four: treat the children with respect. They are human beings, _not _cute little stuffed animals. Please allow them their dignity.

Last but not least: rule number five. Okay people - just have fun! This should be a good experience for you, and it will teach you more about becoming good, responsible parents when you're older. We don't want our next generation ruined by lack of training.

Thank you for listening. Now, go ahead and socialize all you want before bed. This is your free time before you are held down by the responsibilities of parenthood. There are refreshments and food down here for you to enjoy if you want. You have -," – Ms. Stenback looked at her watch – " – a half an hour. Ready? Go."

Lizzie waited until Ms. Stenback was done to get up off her seat. She wasn't very hungry, but all the walking they had to do was making her thirsty. She began to walk down the stairs, amid the rustling and talking of her fellow peers. Soon, Gordo was at her side again; Alison had gone off to get some food.

"Hey Lizzie. Want to get something with me? I was sort of craving something bubbly."

Lizzie turned away from him, pretending not to hear him, and walked through the small crowds of people so she wouldn't be seen very easily. Gordo was about to go after her, but shrugged; a confused, downhearted expression plastered onto his face.

Lizzie finally made it down to the punch table, and filled her cup, sipping it slowly. She felt a little gloomy about ignoring Gordo, but she was determined all the same. Was he actually willing to _not _hang out with Lizzie just because one other girl was flirting with him? Lizzie glared at her punch. He was being an idiot. Why would he do something like that? It wasn't right. _Lizzie _should be the one flirting with him, not Alison.

"Oh, hi Lizzie!" exclaimed a quiet voice from Lizzie's left. Lizzie turned around and smiled at the petite redhead standing next to her, drinking water out of a plastic water bottle.

"Hey Karen! How's it going?" Lizzie said, desperate for a kind face. She looked around. Gordo, Alison, and Elaina were talking together; Tobias and Christy were sitting down on the benches, kissing, and Cody and Jason were involved in their own quiet conversation. Ms. Stenback was eyeing Tobias and Christy with suspicion, sipping her tea. Karen followed Lizzie's gaze, and looked back at her, smiling brightly.

"I'm glad you're here, Lizzie," she said, taking another gulp of water; "I don't really have any friends here, except for Christy, but –,"

"You're friends with Christy?" Lizzie asked, feeling happier than she had in days. Karen nodded.

"Yeah. But, like I was saying, she's always hanging out with Tobias –," – she sighed – "Don't get me wrong. The guy's great. I just – I don't know – sort of want someone to talk to."

Lizzie grinned. "Well, you found the perfect person. I don't really have any friends here either, except for Jason. Sort of."

Karen giggled and brushed some auburn hair out of her eyes. "Oh, I know. He was totally hitting on you earlier this evening." Lizzie blushed crimson, but, to her surprise, didn't feel any butterflies. She frowned, and Karen eyed her quickly before turning around and snatching a cracker between her fingers.

"What about that Gordo guy? You came here with him, didn't you?" Lizzie took a deep breath and glared at Alison.

"Let's not talk about Gordo now, okay?" Lizzie said sharply. She then smiled, trying to act cheerful. Karen caught onto her delayed reply.

"Yeah… okay…"

Lizzie drained her cup quickly and threw it in the garbage can located next to the table. With a smile, she began to walk back up to her spot on the benches. She turned around and waved at Karen, who smiled back.

"I'll see ya later, okay?" Lizzie called. Karen gave her the thumbs up sign, and Lizzie grinned. She sat down on the benches and put her head in her hand, looking through her intertwined fingers at the ants crawling in the cracks of the benches. All of a sudden, an arm was around her shoulders. Lizzie looked up quickly.

"Gor -? Oh, hi Jason," she finished dully, looking back at the ants.

"You alright, Lizzie?" Jason asked kindly, squeezing her shoulders to comfort her. Lizzie smiled.

"Now I am," she lied, patting his hand. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you? You seem down in the dumps."

Lizzie shook her head, still smiling. Suddenly, Jason was leaning in to kiss her, but Lizzie saw Gordo heading up the stairs, and she turned her head. Jason kissed her cheek, and Lizzie flushed, watching Gordo's expression turn from confusion to anger. Lizzie turned her head away from Gordo and looked into Jason's eyes.

"Where is cabin one?" she asked frantically, feeling her heart jump. Jason looked taken aback.

"Just up the road and to the left. It's on the right side. You can't miss it – it has a large number one on it. Why?"

Lizzie glanced at Gordo, who looked ready to kill.

"Um… something came up. Gotta go. Thanks for everything." Lizzie gave him one last flirty smile before turning, running down the steps, and walking quickly towards her destination.

Her heartbeat pounded in her head all the while, and her legs were aching from all the walking they had done earlier. But, soon, Lizzie reached cabin one. Luckily, it was unlocked, and Lizzie stepped into the dark ambiance of the room. She switched on a light upon finding one, and sat on one of the bunk beds, shaking uncontrollably. Why was everything so difficult? Lizzie saw her bags in the corner of the room and pulled out her clothes. She quickly took off her shirt and held it in her arms. She was just about to take off her pants to change when there was a stomping noise and some labored breathing. Gordo burst into the cabin, face flushed. Lizzie froze, and blushed red, covering herself with her arms. Gordo tore his eyes away from her, blushing too.

"I-I thought you might be here," he said, looking at Lizzie only after she had made herself appropriate. Recovering from the shock of being seen half-naked by her best friend, she frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why do you care? Did you want to see me or something?" Lizzie said shortly. Gordo stood up straight, the color draining from his face.

"Jason, he -,"

But Lizzie didn't want to hear it. She glared at him. "Jason what? He didn't do anything. He was just trying to help, Gordo."

Gordo's breathing became heavy. "H-he forced himself on you, Liz."

"Oh, really? And how would you know that, Mr. High-and-Mighty? What if I wanted him to kiss me? Did that thought ever cross your mind?"

Gordo's kind face looked startled. Then he glared at Lizzie from narrowed eyes. "I just don't like Jason. I want to -,"

"Protect me, Gordo?" Lizzie interrupted, sounding more hysterical than she meant to be. "You're not as smart as you seem. I don't need protection. I don't need babying. And, Gordo, I don't need my own personal bodyguard!" Lizzie shook with rage, and Gordo glared at her, gritting his teeth.

"Fine!" he exploded, turning to go out the door. "See if I care!"

Lizzie watched his retreating back and sighed. Three small tears cascaded to the floor and shattered into a thousand tiny droplets.

**A/N: **Hi all! Sorry this took so long to update… I couldn't get a hold of Amanda, and so I was waiting for her to check it to make sure it was all right… but, I haven't heard from her since. Knowing her, she probably got kicked off the computer for two weeks! Lol – nah, she knows I luv her! I would never think she got in trouble, unless she NEVER EMAILS ME! *cough* *hehe*

This chapter especially long… so enjoy! YAY! ^_^

Please review! Thanx a bunch.

Much love to all – *

Lauren (AKA Tic-Tac)


End file.
